


You're My Knight

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White refuses to educate Emma in magic when her seventeen-year-old daughter has learnt the true meaning of what Dark Magic can do. Being declined to be taught to use her powers Emma seeks help from the person her mother hates the most Regina Mills, the Evil Queen. TW: Mentions of rape, self-harm and suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Not Crazy.

Emma Swan Charming was now seventeen-years-old she has hit that age where she has stopped listening to what her parents say. After she has talked to Snow about learning how to control magic and what the true meaning of dark magic as she was shut out sent back to her room as she was being watched by the guards. A ball was happening right now she had slipped through the cracks of her parents' supervision as she ditched her ball gown she grabbed her horse as she rode to the border that divided the White Kingdom from that of the Evil Queen's. Knowing the risk of entering the dark kingdom she has prepared herself for the trail that Regina would put her through. Clearing her mind of what she believed to be self-pity on her parents when they realize that she had run away she crossed the borderline leaving behind her horse

Emma took the rest of the way on foot. By the time she got to the castle gates it had been nightfall the guards were switching off Emma took that time to slip through unnoticed as she entered the Queen's quarters. She had stolen a map layout of the Dark Palace from her father's study. "Your majesty," said Emma.

Annoyed but the interruption Regina growled. "I thought you know better than to bother me when I'm in my chamber what the hell do you want?!" Regina hissed with her back towards Emma.

With a smirk on her face, Emma did her best to sound like a guard but hearing that voice sent a tingle down her spine she wasn't afraid of this woman not at all that in the slightest. "I do apologize, your majesty. It was dumb of me to come and bother you with something that isn't that important to your high power. Might I add that you look splendid on this fine evening." said Emma.

Regina chuckled. "Flattery will get you nowhere," said Regina as she got up and faced the person to who was speaking to. "Well, I'll be damned the Princess has come visited the Evil Queen. Did your mommy and daddy put you up to this?" asked Regina.

Emma scoffed at the mention of her parents. "No, your majesty I have come here on my own terms," said Emma firmly.

Regina rolled her eyes. "And what are  _your_  terms, Princess?" asked Regina.

Emma sighed. "I have discovered that I have magic now. My mother will not allow anyone to teach me how to control it. I had also asked her about the origins of Dark Magic." said Emma.

Regina got up from her chair circling Emma. "A White Citizen seeking help from me to top it all off the Royal Princess of all people can control magic. You do know what I can to you, right? I could kill you right here if I wanted to." said Regina as she firmly gripped Emma's throat.

Emma didn't flinch. "If you wanted to kill me then you would've done it as soon as you saw my face," said Emma.

This time Regina scoffed at Emma's statement. "Don't get too overly confident," said Regina. She didn't let go of Emma's neck. "I can still kill you right now."

Emma nodded. "My apologies your majesty," said Emma.

Regina slowly realized that Snow never made her name of the princess public knowledge most likely because she didn't her trying to find her daughter. "What is your name, Princess?" said Regina.

Emma looked Regina in the eye. "For you, I will just go by Emma Swan I don't see myself as a Charming never have," said Emma with a smirk.

In all her years of being a princess, she learned that all she wanted was to become a soldier being a princess had no adventure to it. She had always wanted to learn how to wield a sword. Emma was always under intense watch because she was a rebellious girl always seeking off and coming back before the sunrise. Snow had made sure that her room had locked from the outside causing Emma to resent her mother for keeping her locked up in her room with nothing to do but think. It was for her own good her mother would always say to her when she would lock the door behind her.

Those dark and lonely nights she kept thinking what it would be like to live in the Dark Kingdom; Emma had always heard the stories of the Evil Queen yet she wasn't afraid of her though never have seen or met Regina. She found a weird notion of befriending the Queen. Now, after all, her years of planning to run away from her kingdom here, she was standing in front of the woman she had dreamed of meeting since she was only five-years-old. Escaped from the preppy rules, she was forced to follow, though it wasn't what she wanted she finally feels as if she could be herself, free from being locked away in a dark room by herself.

Regina started to drag Emma towards the door. "Well,  _Emma_  let's see what I can do with you. A nice dungeon cell will be good for you," said Regina as she released her grip on Emma's throat before she could call for her guards to escort Emma to the dungeon.

Emma grabbed onto Regina's wrist rather tightly. "You can't," said Emma.

Regina glared the Emma. "I should cut your hand off for touching me such a way." hissed Regina.

Emma went into full panic mode. "I don't like being left alone in a dark room. My mother has already done that to me…forced to be a prisoner of my own mind. Never being let out unless it was for my lessons…I wasn't even allowed to eat with my parents because they feared I would run off….please I don't want to be treated like a prisoner anymore." Emma pleaded

 _Locking her away in her room. Bet Snow said it was what was best for her no one deserves to be treated like a prisoner if they haven't done anything wrong._ Regina thought. Her cold expression towards the blonde turn soft and caring she placed both hands on each side of Emma's cheeks as she wiped away the tears that started to stream down the younger girl's face.

The moment that Regina's hand touched Emma's cheek a spark happened as Emma's eyes glowed blue for a second. "You can stay in here then, Emma. I don't trust my guards enough to leave you alone with your own room," said Regina.

"What just happened…" asked Emma as her eyes were still glowing a bright blue.

Regina had a thought but didn't want to say it until she was certain it was because of that. "I'm not entirely sure dear," said Regina.

Emma's eyes slowly when back to their green color. "I do apologize, your majesty but I know you're lying," said Emma.

Regina became defensive about the statement. "What makes you say that?" asked Regina.

Emma sighed. "I can tell when someone's lying," said Emma.

Regina side glared Emma. "And what are you going to do about that?" asked Regina.

Emma chose not to push it. Why try when she didn't want to fight with the one person that was going to help her control her magic. "Not your majesty if you are withholding information from me I trust you enough that you will tell me when I'm ready, instead of locking me away in my room not knowing the truth," said Emma.

Emma declare struck a cord with Regina no one had ever said something like that to her not even her own guards. "You have permission to call me Regina," said Regina.

Emma smiled. "That's a pretty name, your….I mean Regina," said Emma with a blush.

She had done her set of research on Evil Queen. She wasn't biases she wanted to know every little detail that was provided in the library would allow there wasn't anything she could learn that her parents hadn't already told her. That the Evil Queen wanted to kill her mother because she was prettier than her but right now standing right in front of her Emma knew that wasn't true. She never really liked her mother always trying to make decisions for her. She was arranged to be married to Neal after her birthday party. While she was doing her research on Regina she somehow found herself falling for the older woman. Being able to sleep in the same room the same bed as she was something Emma was very happy about.

She had the most respect for Regina. Emma held onto her left arm awkwardly as she blushed deeper. "Something the matter, Emma?" asked Regina.

Emma shook her head. "I-I don't have anything…to sleep it…I only st-stole what I needed to make the journey here…it's only a matter of time before anyone realizes I'm missing." said Emma.

Regina took hold of Emma's hand. "That's the beauty in magic, my dear," said Regina as she moved over to her bed patted the area next to her gesturing for Emma to lay down next to her. Emma hasn't been around anyone in such a long time. She walks over to the bed as she sat on the edge. The blush on her cheeks burning brighter on her face normal Emma was really smooth with words but not having talked to another human being face-to-face in so long it kinda weird for Emma. Having been stuck in her own room she had hallucinations so she didn't know what was real and what wasn't. With a wave of a hand, Regina gave Emma a nightgown to sleep in. Emma snuggled in close to Regina the warmth was inviting as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It wasn't too far into the night. Emma was having the recurring nightmare since the day her mother locked her into her room it always starts the same way. She was on the throne as the Queen of the White Kingdom was everything her mother had ever wanted for her but something happened in the seemingly peaceful image. Emma had seen her life if she was married to Neal…she only knew him from a party he was drunk Neal was never nice to her alone he was abusive always calling her a whore and that she should have never been given the title Queen. Her dream skips to Neal forcing himself on her she knew it wasn't real but it felt like it. She never had sex in her life and yet that scene that played out in her head was too real for it to be fake…like she was really living it. Her dream skips again to when Neal started to kicked the hell out of her blow after blow was this what would've happened in the future? Was this her faith had she never ran away.

Emma woke up in a cold sweat when that thought came to her. "It was just…a dream…or was it…I don't know…" said Emma she looked down to her arms to see the slash marks that were left in her dream her eyes widen in horror her dream was real in its own way the inner demons came to attack her as she was now terrified of falling back to see a hallucination come in her head as she thinks she sees a figure dress in a black robe, that of the Grim Reaper but it wasn't the Grim Reaper it was Neal by now she doesn't know if she is still awake or still asleep. Emma clinches her head as she slowly whispers,  _get out of my head._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH leave me alone! Get out of my head!" screamed Emma she starts to thrash around trying to escape fear consumed her.

As if she were falling into a black abyss. When she reopens her eyes she starts to panic at the unfamiliar room. "Emma, it's okay you're safe," said Regina.

Hearing Regina's soft calming voice made Emma relax when she fully regain her senses she realizes that Regina's nose is bleeding as well as a busted lip and cut cheek. She gentle touches Regina's cheek. "D-Did I do this to you?" asked Emma.

Regina disregarded the question about herself but still give an answer for Emma before asking her again."Yes, dear don't worry I will be fine. I'm more worried about you are you okay?" asked Regina.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm not…I can't even begin to know what just happened," said Emma not one had ever wondered if she was okay back when she was locked away in her room with nothing but books and no windows started to drive Emma crazy that was when she learned she had magic she somehow created little imaginary friends.

The hallucinations got worse no one ever came to her when she screamed or begged to be let out of her room. It was at that moment her hatred for her mother began she didn't care about her all of this started when she wanted to know the story about the Evil Queen the origins of dark magic. Every cut she made on her arms was a tally for each day she wasn't allowed to leave her room. The tears started to stream down her face. "Emma, what happened back home?" asked Regina.

Emma gritted her teeth. "I don't know…I don't remember what happened…I…" Emma cringed at the memory of her mother calling her a psychopath after three weeks of keeping Emma locked in her room words were scribbled on the walls: I want to die.

Regina stroked Emma's cheek."Emma, you can tell me. I won't judge you," said Regina.

Emma shook her head. "Am I crazy?" asked Emma

Regina looked down at the former princess. "What makes you think that?" asked Regina.

"My own mother called me a psychopath…" said Emma.

Regina sighed. "Forget about what your mother said. You are beautiful in your own way it doesn't make you crazy. I can help you control your magic I can also help you with your inner demons if you would like me too." said Regina.

Emma smiled. "Why are you being so nice to me? I am the daughter of your worst enemy…" asked Emma.

"Because I can tell when someone needs help and no one else will help them. You have gone through a lot in your life for just being seventeen," said Regina, Emma smiled then started to giggle.

Emma chuckled. "You don't seem Evil to me. Misunderstood seems to be the correct word for you. No one has ever wondered if I was okay since the hallucinations started…I can't tell what happened or what didn't…I was a prisoner of my own mind for far too long. Maybe I am crazy." said Emma.

Regina wanted to push the thought away but it was getting late. "Go back to sleep, dear. We'll figure this out in the morning," said Regina as she kissed Emma on the cheek.

Emma blushed. "Hold me tightly?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded. "Anything for you," said Regina.


	2. Infiltrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets Regina's I-Hate-Snow-White fan club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed to get this posted excuse any misspelling or any grammar errors. I'm uploading this while at the library

* * *

Emma woke up the next day she recalled what happened last night she quickly looked at her arms. It was true what ever happened in her dream somehow manifested itself as it hurt her or at least that what she thought…unless she did it to herself. She did want to die and the many attempts to kill herself back at her castle were stopped by her mother. The sole reason why she wanted to die in the first place. But when she looked into Regina’s eye when she was having an episode made her feel better about herself Regina didn’t think she was crazy. That was the best feeling she ever gotten since she left the castle. Regina wasn’t there to greet her she figured as much since she is a queen, after all, however Regina wasn’t that much of jerk. There was a note left right next to Emma where Regina’s body once laid wiping the tears from her eyes she picked up the note.

“If you’re reading this I have already left to do my duties as Queen. I have laid out something for you to wear I think you’ll like it. When you get dressed meet me in the armory it shouldn’t be too hard to find just follow the directions I drew for you on the back of this note. See you soon, Princess.- Regina.” Emma smiled at the note she got up to see the outfit Regina picked for her. Her eyes widen when she saw it, it was armor not just any armor a knight’s armor but something was different from this one compared to the ones she saw earlier she couldn’t figure it out she put on the armor then went to the armory where Regina was. Walking through those two large doors and seeing all the weapons on the way it was a dream come true for Emma. She never saw the armory back home…she was forbidden too.

“Good morning Princess,” Regina said

“Will you stop calling me that! I’m not a princess…not anymore…” Emma said

“No, I can’t do that. You’re still a princess even if you ran away however I can make it so I can only call you that. Unless you want me to call you something different, Princess.” Regina smirked

“God, you’re annoying are you always this flirtatious or is it just with me?” Emma asked

“I don’t know Princess. You tell me am I making an impression on you.” Regina asked with a smirk.

“For someone that hates the Charmings, you sure as hell have a lot of it. Will you stop calling me princess!” Emma hissed

“What would you like me to refer to you as then, Emma?” Regina asked

“How about…your knight.” Emma said

“My knight?” Regina questioned

“Forget it. It was dumb of me to suggest it…why are we even in here?” Emma asked

“You did mention you wanted to be a knight. As a knight in training, you can pick your weapon to choose carefully it will be the only sword type you’ll be able to upgrade.” Regina said

“Sword type? There are types of swords?” Emma asked

“Yes, dear however it’s more so of the style and practicality of the blade itself the term sword type makes it sound better. Unless you’re not a swords person.” Regina said

“No, I like swords. I like being up close in battle…or, at least, the thought of it.” Emma said

“Well then pick the type of sword you will wield,” Regina said

Emma walked around the armory aimlessly looking at swords testing them out but none seems to work with the fighting style she had that was until she found it. In the middle of the armory laid out in bright silver she picked it up and swung them around, yes this felt natural it was a perfect match for her.

“Dual wielding, huh. That is a rare fighting style, most people can barely handling one sword but you. You are so at ease with it those swords haven’t been touched since the day King Leopold was murder he was the only one to have known to be able to dual wield. It makes sense that you have that same skill set but Leopold was an arrogant man always seeking power and sex it was what drove him to his death.” Regina said

“T-These are my grandfather’s swords…” Emma said

“Yes, are you choosing these swords to be your weapon?” Regina asked

“No,” Emma said

“Why not they are your grandfather’s it would be befitting for you to use them,” Regina said

“I don’t want to use anything that came from that Kingdom. Being a prisoner of my own home is what drove me to insanity. Living day by day wandering…begging to see the outdoors to feel the wind on my skin. Only to be locked away for my own curiously. I left that Kingdom for that reason I don't want any ties with them. It wouldn’t be too much to ask if you could make me dual swords. I want to be your knight these swords have a history that I don’t want to keep I want to make my own history with my swords. I want to be the most feared knight that the Enchanted Forest has ever known.” Emma said

“I would be honored to have my best blacksmith make you dual swords,” Regina said taking Emma’s hand the same spark from before came back but, this time, Emma noticed it.

“What was that?” Emma asked

“If I told you now you wouldn’t believe me. For now, let me teach you to harness your magic.” Regina said

“W-Was that what was hurting me last night? Was I doing it to myself?” Emma asked

“Yes, your magic is unique. The dream wasn’t a dream it was a vision. You were seeing your life if you had stayed back at the White Kingdom. Your magic was overwhelmed with trying to protect you that the pain in the vision harnessed itself into a physical effect, causing the lash marks on your arms.” Regina said

“So I am crazy.” Emma frowned

“I had told you before that you’re beautiful, not crazy. We’ll figure this out together.” Regina said

“Okay,” Emma said with a smile.

“C’mon let’s go to my vault it’s safe for you there to try your magic.” Regina said

* * *

It had been five hours of training nonstop with Regina. Magic is important to learn to control if you don’t you can hurt someone or yourself. Emma was a fast learner however her fears are what hinder her control, the hardest part of magic was the part where you had to face your fear. And Emma’s just so happens to be an event that hadn’t happened yet. Fears of what the future could be like for something that has magic makes their bodies fight their fear as it ultimately ends up hurting the host of the magic. Emotions are also a big factor of that.

“Regina, can we please stop?” Emma asked

“Not until you face your own fears, dear. You’re so close lose just try again if you feel tired we can stop for the day.” Regina said

“Okay…do it again.” Emma said.

From the moment that Emma’s hand touched Regina’s magic can be passed through Emma. Now Regina was making that dream Emma had as she has the power to overtake it and change what happens in the event. Emma gritted her teeth using every single drop of magic she felt to control the false memory. A barrier formed around her the closer she got to it means she was breaking out of her fear, Emma had finally got to touch the barrier which was the hardest part of the fear. She started to try to push the barrier Regina found that interesting because no one in the whole Enchanted Forest had been able to break a barrier with their bare hands or with anything really. The barrier was started to create purple smoke mix with a blue on Emma was pushing through the barrier.

“Not this time…arrrrrgh!” Emma yelled as she broke the barrier than collapsing on the floor. Regina ran over to her worried but smiled when Emma gave her a thumbs up.

“You did it, dear. You can control your magic.” Regina said

“Alright now will you explain to me what that spark was?” Emma asked

“You are a child of True Love that is where you get your magic from.” Regina said

“Agh…okay then what did the spark mean?” Emma asked as she shifted to sit up.

“That spark was your magic flowing when you touch your true love for the first time.” Regina said

“Y-You’re my true love?” Emma said

“Yes, dear.” Regina smiled

“Agh…can we please move this conversation to our room my whole nervous system feels like it just gave out.” Emma said

“Alright, dear.” Regina said as she picked Emma up and transported them to their room she set Emma on the bed as she sent a healing wave to heal Emma’s shot nerves.

“That wasn’t fun at all.” Emma said

“You’ll get use to it when you use your magic a bit more.” Regina said

“How is that possible?” Emma asked

“True Love works in mysterious ways, dear.” Regina said

“Have you ever had a true love before?” Emma asked

“Not really…Daniel wasn’t…he didn’t give off the same spark you do.” Regina said

“Can you tell me what it was like to be around him?” Emma asked

“Why would you want to hear an old story like that?” Regina asked

“Because I never liked someone in that way, it would be nice to hear how it was like. Just until I fall asleep…I’m still afraid of falling asleep.” Emma said

“Very well, dear. When I was younger, Daniel was a worker in our castle as the stable boy.” Regina said

*In the White Kingdom*

Snow White was walking down the hallway after the party one of the guards had told her that Emma had left the party early to go to her room of a while to clear her head. The door wasn’t locked when she went into her room Snow knocked on the door.

“Emma, are you alright? You missed out on most of the party…I know you don’t like Neal right now but you’ll end up liking him. Emma are you…Emma? EMMA! Guards search the castle Emma has gone missing.” Snow said

“I told you locking her up in her room would backfire on us.” Charming said

“She left me no choice she asked about Dark Magic what was I supposed to do?” Snow asked

“Trust her! Teach her what she wants to know you drove her away. I knew this idea of your version of protecting would bite us in the ass later.” Charming said

“I don’t need this from you right now, James.” Snow said

“Fine.”

*Back in Regina’s Castle*

Emma wasn’t getting any form of sleep she had a nightmare about Snow trying to take her back. It was so real she thought she was living it in real life.

“Emma, wake up. It’s a dream. You’re okay.” Regina said

“No! Oh thank God it wasn’t happening…” Emma said

“Dear, are you okay?” Regina asked

“No, I have this sink feeling that Snow is going to come find me.” Emma said

“I won’t let her.” Regina said

“I know you won’t.” Emma said

“The blacksmith had finished your dual swords for you would you like to go see them? Perhaps that will set your mind at ease.” Regina said

“Holding a deadly weapon in my hands getting a feel for it. That would be a dream come true.” Emma said

* * *

Regina had taken Emma to the forbidden end of the garden. This is where the apple tree grew only person that was allowed back here is Emma now. Seeing that she is now the Queen’s right hand knight. Emma was a natural with her swords she was able to cut down one apple from Regina’s tree perfectly without damaging it then handed it to her Queen.

“You’re a natural.” Regina said

“Well, it’s thanks to you. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if I hadn’t run away.” Emma said

“You would be living a life you wouldn’t want.” Regina said

“That is true. So, what are we doing today?” Emma asked

“Well, we’ll be meeting up with one of my good friends in the northern areas.” Regina said

“So it’s going to be cold?”

“Yes, it will. However, I must ask are you afraid of wolves?” Regina asked

“No, quite the opposite I love wolves to death my mother didn’t want me to be anywhere near one. Gentle creatures they are.” Emma said

“Well, our King has a liking for them. Matter of a fact she is a werewolf.” Regina said

“She? King, I am sorry did I miss something in translation?” Emma asked

“Her kingdom doesn’t have anything against same sex partners she has become the King of her kingdom.” Regina said

“What the name of this Kingdom?” Emma asked

“Raitoningu I’ve been told it means Lightning.” Regina said

“I never hear of it.”

“Most likely Snow didn’t want you to learn about it because of its affiliations with my Kingdom and another she ruined.” Regina said

“Funny she said the same thing about you.” Emma smirked

“I have done quite the opposite of that. My citizens love it here as well as my sister Kingdoms Raitoningu, Oz and Arendelle.” Regina said

“I’ve read about Arendelle when I was locked away in my room. I have a lot in common with Queen Elsa. I only heard things about Oz….” Emma said

“Then you two will become great friends really quickly. Who knows maybe you can befriend the others.” Regina said

“Yeah I hope so.” Emma said

* * *

The trip up to Arendelle was long and cold they had to make a stop at on of the neighboring Kingdoms before heading to Arendelle. Emma had glanced over at Regina a few times when she got the chance the carriage ride was awkward for her she didn’t know exactly what she wanted to ask of Regina. Why did you become Evil? Why did you want to kill my mother? What happened to your family did she even have any? She was freaking out mentally trying to start a conversation with her lover.

“You want to know how I become evil don’t you?”  Regina asked

“I-I wouldn’t say you are evil. However, I would like to know why you have that title in your name.” Emma asked

“I hated your mother so much for ruining my first relationship. My mother forced me to marry Leopold he was old enough to be my grandfather when the wedding happened. I gave the order to kill him because he wasn’t….” Regina said

“You don’t have to tell me the full story I don’t really want to know.” Emma said

“Fair enough, dear.”

“So, how long have you been friends with Queen Elsa?” Emma asked

“I met her through Ashley and Elphaba.” Regina said

“How did you come to be allies with them?” Emma asked

“I found her when she escaped a dungeon in Prince Hans’s Kingdom. She had mentioned something about her pack being murdered. Once I asked what her name was I knew I couldn’t just send her back to be tortured by Hans. So, she transformed into a wolf and came back to the Enchanted Forest with me. I met Elphaba while she was trying to escape the Gale Force back in Oz we have a lot more in common then I would’ve thought. so I let her hide out in my Kingdom while things were being sorted out in Oz.” Regina said

“Wow that was very considerate of you.” Emma said

“They’ve been a loyal allies.” Regina said

“I’ll see about that.” Emma said

Once they pulled up to the large stone staircase that was greeted to anyone that came to the front castle. There were gargoyle statues on both sides of the stairs and when Regina and Emma step out of the carriage they moved which scared the shit out of Emma because gargoyles were a sign of evil back in the White Kingdom, never have she seen one or read any books about them in her time of confinement she hadn’t realize that gargoyles could be actual beings as well. The simple idea of a gargoyle seemed like it was a decoration that was set on the side of something to scare off evil. A hand came to Emma’s shoulder which made her yelp in surprise.

“Ease yourself Emma.”

“How do you know my name?” Emma asked

“I know everything about you. I’ve been watching over you for your years of confinement. You remember that eagle that came to your window to drop off new books to you every day?”

“Yeah, it was one of the few things that kept me from going insane.” Emma said

“Well, that was me. My name is Tony Mason I am one of the few male knights that King Ashley trust with her children.” Tony said

“Actually, he a part of the family now, welcome to my Kingdom. As you can see lightning happens frequently which is where the Kingdom gets its name the lightning doesn’t do anything it kinda a show effect. Again welcome to Raitoningu.” Ashley greeted

“Long time no see Ashley I assume that your daughter is doing well.” Regina asked

“She’s doing much better.” Ashley said

“What ummm who is your daughter?” Emma asked

“My last daughter was locked away in the dungeon of your Kingdom she was only three-years-old you mustn’t have known because you were locked in your own room.” Ashley said she hadn’t shown any form of hatred towards the former Princess of the White Kingdom.

“I wasn’t informed about any prisoners at my...my former castle. I never thought to because I was being treated as one in my own room.” Emma said

“Yes, I understand. Come let me take you on a tour of the Raitoningu castle.” Ashley said

“What made you want to name this place Raitoningu?” Emma asked

“Lightning just so happens to be my second favorite element. Fire being the first and one of my knights just so happens to be named fire, Kasai come here.” Ashley said

“Yes your majesty.” Kasai said

“I was telling our new guest about yourself. Why don’t you tell them how you got your name.” Ashley said

“Well, when I was a boy I lost my parents at such a young age I couldn’t remember a thing. I had be wondering the streets of Raitoningu I had no name I didn’t want to be called by the name my parents had given me because I didn’t want to feel sad cuz I couldn’t remember how they died. I kinda didn’t like my name anyways...it had White written all over it. I had been in a fire I was the only survivor Ashley had found me and gave me the name, Kasai.” Kasai said

“I hadn’t known that.” Regina said

“It was a minor detail that didn’t need to be told. Kasai has been a like a father to my children. My sons always go to him for guy advice.” Ashley said

“Well now that we’ve got that out of the way shall we talk about the potential threat of the White Kingdom now that we have their daughter on our side.” Regina said

“I think I know just the thing we need to do.” Ashley said

“You’re going to talk about this but I thought we were going to Arendelle?” Emma asked

“There have been a change in plans Elsa coming here because her kids wanted to visit so is Elphaba.” Ashley said

“The Wicked Witch of the West is coming to visit us now that’s a surprise I thought would ever happen.” Regina said as they were walking into the council with her fingers intertwined with Emma’s.

“Well I’ve just been informed that Oz has it’s first heir.” Ashley smiled

“No, who gave birth?” Regina asked

“Glinda did so they’re bring their daughter with them.” Ashley said

Once in the council room Ashley was getting everything set up for her allies and since they are such a tight net group they allowed their kids to sit in on this meetings after all they will be running the Kingdom best to get them interested in going to these boring meetings early. One by one the council room filled up the table was big enough to fit all of them and the kids as the meeting begins.

“Before this meeting begin I would like to congratulate Glinda and Elphaba’s new family addition may all of Oz find her as great a ruler as her parents.” Ashley said

“Thank you, Ashley it’s nice to have good friends.” Elphaba said

“You haven’t told us her name.” Regina said

“We both decided to name her Malaya.” Glinda said

“Sweet we have a new member of our little army!” Victor said, the youngest of Elsa’s children.

“I can’t wait till she starts showing off what her magic is.” Drakkar said Ashley’s fourth kid she adopted.

“Now on to the meeting as we all know Snow is very upset with us.” Ashley said

“What happened? She’s more hostile to all of us more than usual?” Maleficent asked

“Well, that’s because Regina has taken in their daughter.” Ashley said

“Now wait you’re trying to tell me that Regina out of all of the I-Hate-Snow-White fan club is just keeping her daughter alive.” Elsa said

“I was treated as a prisoner! I had no choice so I fled.” Emma said

“Calm yourself, you’re safe here you’re not a prisoner anymore.” Regina said

“Oh, I see what’s happening. You’ve fallen in love with her.” Maleficent said

“If you want to know the best way to fight Snow than I’m your best bet. I’m the only one that can go back.” Emma said

“Wait….wait I just had the best idea. How well are you with a sword Emma?” Wolfram asked Luna’s eldest son.

“I’m a master at it. Magic, on the other hand, I’m still getting used too.” Emma said

“What do you have in mind Wolf?” Ashley asked

“Emma has stated that she’s the best person to infiltrate the White Kingdom they wouldn’t expect any of her if she were to say she was kidnapped by the Evil Queen…..wait to hear me out before you say anything.” Wolfram said before Regina started to protest using her lover as bait.

“Okay what do you have in mind?” Regina said

“She goes back tells Snow with Regina, Elsa, Elphaba and papa as her prisoners to make this look real tell you kidnapped her. Snow’s initial reaction is to attack Regina but Emma tells her that she knows a few things that she should know. The bindings are suppose to look like they cut off magic. While they’re inside….the rest of us are on the roof in black because we’re doing this at night. I’ve been working on the beacon that works I’ve tested it. When the time comes one of you in the prison hit this button I’ll get a signal on mine then we invade and there we have it White Kingdom under our control.” Wolf said

“That is actually the best strategy I’ve ever heard. How old are you boy?” Regina asked

“Yuki and I are both twelve I’m older by five minutes. I’ve been studying battle strategy since I could read which was when I was three. If this beacon doesn’t work for any reason just break there’s a scent of it that I’ll smell from the roof.” Wolf said

“You’re okay with doing this?” Ashley asked

“Yes I want to make Snow realize that imprisoning her daughter will be the worst decision she’s made.” Emma said

“Alright it’s settled we leave at midnight.” Ashley said

The rest of the group departed to go to their bedrooms. The only ones left in the council room was Regina, Emma, Elsa, Anna, Elphaba, Glinda, Ashley and Luna. The Queen of Raitoningu and the Ruler of Oz weren’t too happy with the little battle strategy the little knight has created for them in fears that something goes terribly wrong.

“Your majesty do you think it’s a good idea to fake your capture? What will the people of Arendelle think when they hear this?” Anna asked

“You are my most trusted knight. You’ll be with the others on the roof don’t worry too much.” Elsa said

“I know how proud you are of how far Wolfram has come with dealing with battle strategies but don’t you think this a bit risky?” Luna asked

“Yes it is risky but when has Wolf’s strategies ever failed us? Have a little more faith in your son’s abilities my love.” Ashley said

“We know the risk of doing this but it’s worth it. We all can’t hide and pretend we’re dead for the rest of our lives. We need to take action before she decides to get her hands dirty.” Elphaba said

“Yes, let’s not have a repeat of that. Losing Alex was the worse feeling in the world she still has nightmares about being locked away in that dungeon. She can only sleep when she’s with us.” Ashley said

“You don’t have to worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to them. They’re my prisoners so I’ll call the shots on what happens to them.” Emma said

“I’m trusting you to keep her safe.” Luna said

“We should get some rest. We have to be ready before midnight.” Regina said

“Well the Mistresses of Dark Magic reunited for another battle together. This will just like old times.” Ashley said

“Just like old times. Let’s get some rest we’ll need it for this plan of you son’s to work.” Elphaba said

The group disburse as they went back to their chambers to get some sleep. The servants of Raitoningu were getting things really as the royals were sleeping. It has too look convincing enough for Snow to believe this whole act. When midnight came the nerves kicked in as Emma place the fake cuffs on Regina and the others.

“You sure she’ll buy this?” Emma asked

“Snow is an idiot. She’ll be too thrilled that you captured us and that you’re safe to think it’s weird that only you could do that. Just breath and everything will go fine.” Regina said

“Okay….we’ll be taking over the White Kingdom tonight!” Emma said

“Just stick to the plan. If anything goes wrong don’t panic you need to gain Snow’s trust again that will be a big part of how this plays out. I have faith you can do it.” Wolf said

“Thanks, kid.” Emma said

* * *

Their carriage ride was quiet as everyone was getting into character. Regina was hoping that Emma mentally prepared herself for whatever goes down. When they came to gates of the White Kingdom the guards stared in awe.

“What are you staring at? Notify my mother I’ve returned with a gift.” Emma said

“Yes, Princess. Open the gate that Princess has returned.” The guard said

Emma growled under her breath as she walked passed the guard. She had to remind herself that she’ll only hear it so often soon this castle will be the property of the Forbidden Fortress. As she “dragged” her prisoners into the throne room as she presented them to Snow.

“Emma!”

“Mother.”

 

 


	3. Pay Back

_Emma growled under her breath as she walked passed the guard. She had to remind herself that she'll only hear it so often, soon this castle will be the property of the Forbidden Fortress. As she “dragged” her prisoners into the throne room as she presented them to Snow._

_“Emma!”_

_“Mother.”_

Snow stared at her daughter in disbelief here she was. Her daughter had “captured” the main Leaders of the Forbidden Fortress this was a glorious day for her.

“How did you manage to capture them?”

“I was kidnapped by The Evil Queen. I did whatever I had to to survive. When she let her guard down I handcuffed her. She can't use magic.” Emma said

“Well isn't this just a sight,” Snow said

“Don't you think for a second I haven't forgotten what you did to my daughter!” Ashley growled as she snapped her eyes glowed bright red.

“I thought you said these cuffs cut off magic,” Snow said

“It does. Her strength is what's being cut off. She can shift her eye color, her claws, and fangs. She just can't break free. There's mild wolfsbane in hers.” Emma said

“Well, what do you have to say, Regina?” Snow asked

“I've enjoyed the time I had with your daughter. She's been a great experience.” Regina smirked when Snow slapped her. Emma did everything she could to stay in character. Though Regina didn’t mean it in a sexual way Emma has been a great experience for her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected herself to fall in love with the daughter of her enemy and have those feelings be reciprocated back with no force. It was pure love and their connection is that of nothing else it cannot be compared to anything hell it cannot be connected to the Charming and Snow. What they had been unparalleled and it will soon transcend the realms of many.

“You'll be dead soon. Prepare for execution.” Snow said

“No! They are _my_ prisoners I choose what their punishment is.” Emma said

“Very well,” Snow said

“I'll take them to the dungeon,” Emma said

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

Emma dragged her “prisoners” down to their cells. When they were out of Snow's sight Emma sighed as she took off the cuffs.

“Does it hurt?” Emma asked cupping Regina's face.

“Not to worry, dear. I expected as much.” Regina said

“You're doing fine. Stick to Wolfram's plan, okay. I'm actually surprised you came up with that lie on the spot. You picked a good one Regina.” Ashley said

“I'll come back when the rest of the castle asleep,” Emma said

“You're doing great my White Knight,” Regina said

“Thank you.”

When Emma left them the group started to prepare for the ambush when they finished they began to reminisce about their past adventures of how they came to know each other and despise Snow White.

“You never told us who you met first Regina,” Elphaba said

“Well, I met Ashley first. Damn nearly ran her over.”

“I was _three_ at the time. I had just recently fled the Kingdom I was from. The citizens killed my family as I was the last heir to my family name I had to search for help. When I saw a carriage I had to flag it down. Regina wasn't too happy about that.” Ashley countered

“Well yes, I had a schedule to follow. You were dumb enough to run in front of a moving carriage.” Regina said

“What were you escaping from?” Elsa asked

“Prince Hans tried to take over my former Kingdom before; he succeeded this time. I was thrown into a dungeon I don't remember how I broke out. Regina taught me everything I needed to know about being a strong ruler.”

“You basically raised the girl and you don't see her as a daughter,” Elphaba said

“Well, I did grow up fast. When I turned eighteen I married Luna she was sixteen at the time. Regina's my most trusted friend. I soon learned that Snow was the reason why Hans was able to take over my former kingdom. She told the citizens that I was a child born of incest this enraged them as they got their pitchforks as they murdered my family. I watched as it happened. My family was already in a tight spot because the citizens were already on edge learning my brother Renji was a bastard.” Ashley said

“I gave Ashley some of my lands to establish her kingdom again,” Regina said

“Then that's how we met you, Elphaba. I had heard of a Wicked Witch of the West and I had to find out who you were as a fellow outcast myself it was my personal duty to make you my second ally.” Ashley said

“I see, so we all ended up having common ground by our hatred for Snow White,” Elsa said

“Wait I hear someone coming,” Ashley said as she began to growl. As the others took a fighting stance they eased themselves when they heard Ashley stop growling. Having a wolf as an ally makes for a good guard dog.

“Well if it isn't Little Red Riding Hood come to do Snow's dirty work?” Regina asked

“No, I came to free you. Emma has gotten held up by Snow asking what to do with you four. Emma told me to get you out. I'm tired of how Snow treats her people especially her own daughter.” Red said

“She disapproved your proposal to the Belle girl didn't she?” Ashley asked

“Yes, she did. As a person who claims to be my friend she sure as hell didn't want to support my life partner.” Red said

* * *

Once they were “broken” out of their cells the Forbidden Fortress members walked down the hallway into the throne room with all the dominance and grace in the world. In the throne room sat Snow and James with Emma on the far left. Snow called for her guards but they were quickly taken down.

“How could you do this Red!?” Snow asked

“It was easy I always disapproved how you treated the princess. But you never wanted to listen to me look at what it got you now.” Red said

“I was wondering what took you so long. I was worried you got cold feet.” Emma said

“I'm sorry dear. We were reminiscing about the past.” Regina said

“You reminiscing? That can't be good.” Emma said

“Well done Swan you did everything as planned. You'll be a great knight.” Wolfram said

“I thank you for that young prince,” Emma said as she crossed her right arm over her chest then bowed.

“Emma, what is the meaning of this? Why are speaking to them so casually?” James asked

“Because they are my allies I did everything as planned. I'm sorry she slapped you, my love.” Emma said kissing Regina right in front of Snow and James.

“Your kingdom is now the property of The Forbidden Fortress. You're our prisoners now.” Ashley said

“Emma stop this. You're rolling with the wrong crowd.” James pleaded

“I'm rolling with the wrong _crowd_?I have been treated far better by them than you have in all those years I was locked away in my room!” Emma said

“You will regret this!” Snow said

“I doubt that.” Emma replied as she turned her back to Snow.

“I had hoped I never had to use this but you have left me no choice.” Snow said as small white dust cloud floated towards Emma when she inhaled the white cloud she fell unconscious as well as the werewolves with their sharp sense of smell.

“Emma! What the hell did you do to her?! What the hell is that dust cloud?” Regina demanded

“You will never have my daughter! Whoever inhales that cloud falls unconscious you will never use her against us.” Snow said

“Take them away!” Regina said

“Yes, your majesty!”

“We need to move them to the infirmary.” Glinda said

“Already on it.” Regina said

* * *

 They placed that last werewolf to inhale the cloud on the bed. They looked so peaceful the way they breathed but it quickly changed when their expressions changed.

“What's happening to them?” Luna asked terrified of what's happening to her family.

“I don't know Luna but I will find out. For my love's sake and the sake of your family as well. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your son's strategy.” Regina said

“I'm worried about Alex. I haven't gotten a clue to explain this to her.” Luna said

“She wasn't in the throne room with us? I thought all the Kimaru kids were.” Elphaba said

“No, Ashley tasked her brother to watch over her while we did this. She's still not ready to see this place with Snow in it. She has been greatly affected by the torture she went through.” Luna explained

“We should make Snow tell us what this dust does first. I don't like what it's doing to them.” Maleficent said

“When did you care what happened to others?” Elsa joked

“We all work together. The kids are important as well. As much as I hate to admit it they're amazingly skilled for their age.” Maleficent said

“They'll appreciate that.” Luna said

“Mama!” A small voice called out from the distance.

“Hey, baby girl. I thought you didn't want to come in.” Luna said picking up the blonde child.

“I was told Snow was locked away. Uncle Renji said it was safe to come in. What happened to mommy and the others?” Alex asked

“Uhhh they're sleeping. They will be for a while. We don't know how to fix it yet but we'll try.” Luna said

“No! That's not how this was supposed to play out! Mommy promised that I got to spend time with her when we conquered the palace.” Alex said as tears rolled down her face. This scene broke Regina's heart though she wasn't very fond of children she actually enjoyed the company of her allies, kids they are all well behaved and know when to stay out of things. The children of the Forbidden Fortress, a name they adopted as they kept undermining Snow, they all understood the dangers of life and what will happen when they become of age to start running the Kingdoms they are heired too.

“Listen, Alex stop crying we'll do everything to bring them back. I promise.” Regina said

“You really promise?” Alex asked

“I'm a queen I always keep my promises.” Regina said

“C-Can I lay next to mommy?” Alex asked

“If it makes you feel better my little princess.” Luna said placing her daughter next to Ashley as the girl fell asleep snuggling against her unconscious mother.

“Poor child shouldn't have to go through this.” Ursula said

“Regina, what do you want to start with first?” Luna asked

“Well, let's go to the source. Maybe Snow will tell us what this spell does.” Regina said

“I'll go with you. I promised my sister I will do everything in my power to keep her kids safe if anything were to happen to her.” Renji said

“Yes, that seems appropriate. I'm sure your queen has much to worry about here.” Regina said

“Calm down my queen. As a knight of Raitoningu and as your brother-in-law I will help the king and the heirs. It was a promise I made our parents before they sent me off.” Renji said

“Thank you, Ren. I appreciate your help.” Luna said

“Come get us if something changes while we're gone.” Regina said

“Yes, your majesty!”

* * *

 Regina and Renji walked down to the dungeon where their only prisoners were kept. Ren's eyes began to glow red as they walked down to the cell.

“James we have been visited by her majesty and the lap dog.” Snow said

“I'd watch what you say to the new rulers of this Kingdom.” Renji growled

“What did you do to my Emma?” Snow asked

“Your Emma? She was never yours to begin with I don't know what you did to her but she's free of it now or, at least, she was until you knocked her unconscious.” Regina said

“Well, I hope you're proud of yourself. You inadvertently destroyed the lives of the ones I hold dearly. My niece is worried she will never get to be held by her own mother. Growing up without her brothers and sisters. Do you have any idea what pain you've caused her!? She is only 4-years-old!” Renji snarled

“Oh, the pain _I've_ caused. You're working with the Evil Queen.” Snow hissed

“I didn't want to do this to her but I've got no choice. _Alex, come here you need to look her in the eye and tell her the pain she's caused this family._ ” Renji said, not a second passed when they could hear soft footsteps coming to their direction.

“Hey, my little princess. Don't be scared Uncle Ren and Aunt Regina has this under control. Tell the mean lady what she has done to you.” Renji said picking up the frightened young pup.

“You kidnapped me. I had nothing to do with this war. Mommy thought I was dead. My brothers and sisters were almost consumed by hatred and revenge.” Alex said

“That doesn't seem to be my fault.” Snow said

“You really don't understand the pain you've put me through have you? It's no wonder Emma left when she did. She's nicer to me than you ever were.” Alex sighed

“Why don't you show the damage they've caused you, dear. It's okay they need to own up to what they've done.” Regina said

Alex took a deep breath as Ren placed her on her feet. The girl took off her fur cloak handing it to her uncle then she removed her shirt exposing all the scars she has.

“Oh my you poor child. Now I can see why Ashley was so furious when she brought you home. I've never seen her so mad before.” Regina said

“You put my niece through this hell. She's only four!” Renji said

“We did what we had to.” James said

“You idiots cannot justify torturing a child. I'll be sure to inform Emma about this when _I_ wake her up. Come, child, we've put you through enough for today.” Regina said

“I hope you find what you're looking for. It is a shame if something were to happen.” Snow said

* * *

“Did they say anything?” Luna asked when the three of them returned to the infirmary.

“No, they didn't say anything. They didn't even flinch when Alex showed them her scars.” Ren said

“C'mere baby girl. You're very brave for facing them. Mommy will be proud of you.” Luna said

“You'll be a fine knight.” Regina prised

“C-can I help you find a way to fix this? I want to be useful. Mama has to worry about the family.” Alex asked

“I don't see why not. Has anything changed?” Regina asked

“No, they haven't changed. I've cast a protection spell on them just in case what's confining them can cause physical damage.” Elphaba said

“Good thinking. Have you had the chance to go look in the library while we were in the dungeon?” Regina asked

“Belle, Maleficent, and Ursula just left to go check. I choose to say behind. Glinda and Elsa are watching the other children.” Elphaba informed them.

“We'll go join the search in the library. Come on little pup we have a family to rescue.” Renji said

“Yes, we do!” Alex cheered

The three of them set off to the library. Countless books laid on the floor.

“This is getting really annoying.” Maleficent groaned tossing another book in their large pile of useless books.

“No luck I see?” Regina asked

“Please tell me you got them to talk!” Belle asked

“Sorry no, they kept making Alex relive her torture.” Renji said

“I'm sorry little one.” Belle said

“It's okay. I'm use to it.” Alex said

“So we're back at square one.” Ursula said

“I actually have an idea. But I don't know if it will work. I've been listening into Wolf's battle strategies like how he makes it work.” Alex hesitantly said  

“Well, we're not getting much done with these books. What do you have in my dear?” Regina asked

“Tell Snow that Emma's pregnant.” Alex said

“How would that even work? Explain how you plan to make her believe that.” Regina said

“Mommy always told me about magic babies. She told me I'd have one someday.” Alex said

“Ah, that's right. You're betrothed to Amaris. She is the one to bear your children.” Renji said

“You tell Snow if she doesn't tell us what we need to know. She'll kill her grandchild.” Alex said

“That's not a bad plan. You two go see if that works. While they do that Alex, sweetie, would you go back with the other kids. We'll get you if we find something.” Belle said

“Okay. When Red wakes up can you tell her I want to hang out with her?” Alex asked

“Yes, I will. Go entertain the others.”

* * *

 Alex found where the other children are. When the adults always had important things to do that they didn't bring their children along, they normally hung out with each other. They called themselves Spawns of Evil as their parents were made out as villains.

“Alex! What are you doing back, anything new happen?” Victor asked

“No, my uncle and Queen Regina are talking to Snow right now. Belle told me that it be best if hung out with you guys. They'll call me if something happens.” Alex said

“For what's worth, I hope everything's okay.” Adelaide said

“Thanks. What are you guys even doing?” Alex asked

“We're trying to distract ourselves.” Crimson said, one of the knight's kid from Raitoningu.

“Where's Isabella?” Alex asked

“She went to raid the castle with your pals,” Victor said.

“Leave it to _my_ pack to destroy everything.” Alex said.

“How's your family?”Adelaide asked.

“They're fine considering. I just hope Ellie doesn't try to blame me,” Alex said.

“Your cousin's an asshole. Let's not deal with her princess,” Crimson said. Before any of them could see it coming, Alex was punched in the face by her cousin, Ellie, Lucine's daughter.

“Agh…..what the hell man!” Alex hissed

“This is all your fault! I don't see why we keep you around grandpa Ashley should've shipped you off the day we got you back!” Ellie growled

“I will not let you lay a hand on the princess.” Crimson said

“You're just mad that I rejected you.” Ellie growled

“Ellie, stop this. This is your future queen.” Adelaide said

“I need you to stay out of this!” Ellie growled, kicking Alex, then punching her in the face again.

“I'm not going to fight you,” Alex said.

“Well, that's too damn bad!” Ellie said punching Alex one more time knocking her to the ground. Blood dripping down Alex's face.

“What happened to that big talk you had!?” Ellie yelling punching Alex in the face again.

“I'm…..not gunna fight you.” Alex repeated herself. She didn’t want to fight her own cousin. Even if she hated her Alex could never bring herself to fight someone in her own family. Crimson has been one of her most closest friends ever since she was rescued she has made Crimson her personal knight when she becomes king Alex doesn’t mind being referred to as king or queen though she personally would like for her future wife, Amaris to be the queen. Giving her an excuse to use it as a cute pet name.

“Well, you better get ready for a bloody face then!” Ellie snarled, Adelaide's blood started to boil at this sight as she froze Ellie's hands.

“I told you to stay out of this.” Ellie said

“I don't appreciate you hurting your cousin! She's still _your_ family.” Adelaide said

“Are you okay princess? I should've jumped in.” Crimson said

“Don't worry about it. I had to settle this myself but I couldn’t really do that. Thank you Adelaide.” Alex said

“You’re welcome, Alex.” Adelaide said

“What the hell is going on in here?”

“Uncle Renji, they attacked me,” Ellie said.

“I beg to differ. Look at Alex's face,” Renji said.

“You did it, dear! Your idea worked! Snow told us what this spell does and I can work from there.” Regina said

“That's great. Agh...my face hurts.” Alex said

“C'mon, let's fix you up. We have a family to rescue.” Renji said


End file.
